


the angry river

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Detective Castiel, Detective Sam Winchester, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Team Free Will
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel作为新来的警探和Sam一起办案，他们相处得不错，但当一起受害者身后有天使翅膀的灰烬图案的案件出现后，Sam才发现Castiel来这个小镇的真正原因。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 晚餐

从一开始Castiel就并不是一个让人愉快的存在，Sam在饭桌上尴尬着，不知道要怎么样打破这种过于安静的状态。他现在知道强迫对方来加入自家晚餐是个多么大的错误，即使在Mary多次的强调下。Cass在大多数时候都能滔滔不绝地阐述自己的观点，但那些都是针对案件而言，和他一起工作称不上特别愉快可总归是不错的经历，他有一种能力，能让人觉得像是自己在克里特迷宫里寻找出口时手里握着线一样安心。可惜在其他的对话中，Cass几乎是个话题终结者，礼貌得让人觉得冷淡，漂亮的蓝眼睛也不能减轻这种冷淡。Sam发现自己忽略了这一点时有些懊恼地戳着盘子里的黄瓜片，餐具发出尖锐的抗议声，让进餐中的人们看向他，他有些抱歉地抬起眉毛，然后他把头转向Castiel，对方依旧在低头努力对付那些不听话的豌豆，Sam希望对方能看向他一会儿，至少让他有机会用眼神表示歉意，但Cass忙着扮演鸵鸟，这是他惯用的逃避问题的方式。他很多时候觉得难以给自己的新搭档一个准确的定义，但实际上他显得很好定义，至少同事们都这么认为。  
怪人，无论从什么角度来说Castiel都是一个怪人。  
这个定义在相处了三个月后让Sam觉得太过单薄了。他知道对方喜欢坐在餐厅靠窗的位置点一份牛肉汉堡，喜欢在挂电话前询问对方，喜欢最后一个离开办公室，除非他想到了什么。这些事情在Cass日常中的重复程度有时候让他怀疑那只是习惯而不是喜欢。又或者两者都有。  
两周前他们一起解决了一桩办案过程不算太艰难的抛尸案，然后在返回警局的时候Sam再一次提出去Cass家看看的建议，那是次直接的说明，他几乎感觉自己在威胁对方，Castiel在副驾驶上沉默了几秒钟，然后转过头观察他的表情，Sam努力让自己显得不那么心虚，最好带一点点愤怒，在他快要把方向盘捏碎的时候，Cass轻轻地叹了口气，然后说，好吧。  
听到对方的同意Sam感觉自己被赦免了。  
但是当Castiel打开公寓门让他进来时这种感觉已经所剩无几了。这根本不是什么赦免，而是更严厉的判决。在他看来这个地方和家扯不上什么关系，搭档的住所在他眼里就是一间空房子，左手边是厨房，一把椅子和一些烹饪用具，但唯一工作的可能是冰箱，右手边是客厅，摆着床垫，带轮子的落地衣架，还有很多书。越过客厅还有两个房间，门关着，那么其中一间一定是浴室，另一间，鉴于进门后看到的状况，Sam并不想深究那里面有什么了。虽说是个单身汉的住处却很干净，和Cass一样，偶尔杂乱的头发但整个人却很干净。Cass一开始还有那么一点不自在，然后像想通了似的，他脱下黄色的风衣外套随手丢在码放整齐的书本上，转过身去看跟在身后的Sam，把不安都丢给了他。Sam像是被催促着往前走了几步，思考该怎么开口评价，然后转身把开始时不在视线范围内的部分也纳入眼底，然后他觉得自己可以晚些再评论。  
客厅里和门同一边的那堵墙上挂着一块巨大的黑板，不同颜色的笔记，用磁贴固定的文件，凌乱的照片和把它们有序连接起来的线，从其中几个熟悉的地方可以看出这就是他们刚刚解决的案子，Cass还没有把它们卸下来。  
“Mary绝对不会让我这么干。”思考再三，他说出这么一句，“你想现在把它们撤下来吗？”  
“不，还有点笔记要补全。”  
在案后补笔记，这让Sam皱了皱眉。  
Castiel并不太在意他的态度，转而去冰箱里取饮料。他递给Sam罐装咖啡而不是啤酒。他的身子挡住了，Sam没有机会窥见他的冰箱还有什么。在一些可有可无的谈话后，Sam离开了。  
直到走出Cass的公寓那种挫败感才慢慢爬进他的皮肤里。  
Sam迫切地想要挤进Castiel的生活里，却一次次失败。  
“所以，Sam说你很厉害。”  
“哦，对不起，什么？”  
最终率先开口的还是Winchester。Adam试着去拿放的离Cass比较近的那瓶番茄酱，这个高中生有点紧张，或者他就是故意的，Sam看见弟弟手边就有一瓶但是却选择了隔着半张桌子的那瓶，好吧也许他真的没看到。Cass在意识到这句话是对他说的之后抬起头发出一声困惑。  
“他说你能说出凶手的样子。”  
“实际上我不能。”Cass放下餐刀，另一只手还握着叉子，“那只是心理画像。”  
“你的意思是...Jason Gideon？”  
“谁？”  
“别告诉我你没看过Criminal Minds！”Adam不小心加大了手上的力度，他低头哀悼了一下盘子里的意面，然后找到了解决办法，他重新开始夹面。  
Castiel向Sam的位置歪了下头，哦他真的不明白，Sam想着然后右手不受控制地抬起停放在半空中。  
“一部电视剧，CBS的。”Cass的表情说明他不知道CBS是哥伦比亚广播公司的缩写，“好吧忘了我刚才说的，那个人也是搞侧写的。”  
“这一定是你最有趣的搭档了，对吗Sammy？”Mary轻笑着。  
“我想大部分人都认为我很无趣。”  
“所以来说说你的工作！”  
Adam试图把话题拉回自己感兴趣的部分，但明显Mary有这个家的绝对掌控权，接下来的话题涉及对方的生活的方方面面，从喜好到宗教信仰到前女友，谢天谢地Cass没有前女友，他没谈过恋爱。Sam惊奇地发现自己的搭档有三个哥哥一个弟弟。Cass很显然不太适应这种抄家底式的热情提问方式，但是却在回答一切，以严肃但放松的状态。  
那种奇怪的挫败感又窜了出来，但只有一小会儿，然后就不见了。

“天哪，我甚至不知道你喜欢蜂蜜。”  
“我也不知道你小时候曾经从大火里逃生。”  
现在他们站在在前面走廊，在短暂的饭后闲谈后，Adam回房间解决自己的功课，Mary在应付其他一些琐事，而Sam直视着对方的蓝眼睛，觉得自己该早点邀请Cass来自己家。  
“他们很喜欢你。”  
“我也喜欢他们，你有很棒的家人Sam。”  
“我也这么觉得。”  
“这和我想象中的晚餐不一样。”Castiel看向别处，像他和人谈话时习惯的那样，这让Sam有点小失落，但很快对方的注意力回到他身上，仿佛是要证明自己对待这句话的严肃程度，“我以为会很尴尬。”  
“我也这么觉得。”  
“结果我吃到了到这里以来最棒的牛排，你的妈妈有种特别的能力。”  
“我也这么觉得。”  
“在我走之前你还有别的话想说吗？”  
他在开玩笑，Sam想，Cass在开玩笑。  
“哇哦，这真是...”  
“不好笑对吗。”  
“不，不不，只是我还不太适应...”Sam几乎是惊慌失措的地解释。然后他试着做出一点挽救地笑了笑，但这让Cass更不满意了。他只好放弃尝试，转向别的话题。  
“下个月你还想来吗？吃免费的牛排。”  
“我会好好考虑的。”  
Castiel走下台阶，Sam跟下去，然后被对方用眼神制止。  
“我的车就停在对面，你能看见的。”  
“是的，我能。”  
“明天见，Sam。”  
“明天见，Cass。”  
Sam看着对方的车离开自己视线，然后回到房子里，打开冰箱找到一听啤酒，犹豫了几秒还是拿出另一罐，走到沙发前递给Mary，对方愉快地接过打开。  
在接下来的电视时间里，Sam觉得自己好像挤进了Cass的生活，虽然只有一点点。  
但不妨碍自己继续努力。


	2. 翅膀#1

“不，我只想知道你还有什么事情瞒着我。”  
Sam的左手支在桌子上，食指正好压着一个单词，Castiel试着回忆那个词是什么，他几乎能背下这个房间里的所有资料，但现在混乱的状况让他无从下手。集中精力，他告诉自己，让Sam冷静一点。  
在前一天的晚上一切还没这么糟，或者说相当完美。自己被Sam劝进了酒吧，镇上最棒的，对方这么形容，让Cass觉得不能拒绝搭档的好意。事实上，Castiel发现自己越来越难拒绝Sam，这在他以前的工作环境中从来没有发生过，他一向擅长拒绝。但Sam是个持之以恒的人，太固执，他这么想。他有点害怕看对方的绿眼睛里带上失望的阴影。所以他也没有告诉Sam自己和啤酒一起度过的日子加起来不超过24个小时。  
RoadHouse和大多数酒吧并没有什么不同，映入眼帘的各种木制品，右手边是吧台，左手边零星摆着几张小酒桌，往前是通向球桌的台阶，Sam和几个人打了招呼，然后架着Cass到了吧台，Castiel看着那三张高脚凳，皮面的坐垫，然后特意避开了红色那张。  
“嘿，我猜你就是Sam的新搭档了。”  
对方看起来大概四十多岁，所以这就是老板娘了。她放下手里的酒杯把上半身靠在吧台上。  
“嘿，Ellen。”接话的是Sam，Cass看着搭在自己肩膀上那只大手，“这是Castiel。”  
“你好。”  
“他有点严肃啊，Sam。”  
“是的，所以别欺负他。”  
那只手还放在Cass肩上，像是它本来就长在那里一样。这让Cass有点困惑，但他努力不去注意这些细节，把视线分给酒吧的女主人。  
“Jo去哪儿了？”  
“你身后。”  
Cass下意识地转过头，Jo有一头金发，和她妈妈的有些不一样，也就是说她的父亲有一头很漂亮的金发，他转过头试着在吧台里寻找一张关于家庭的合照，很可惜那面墙上除了不同的便条什么都没有。他死了，Cass这么想，接着转回去看着Jo的眼睛打了个招呼。  
“你好。”  
“嘿。”  
金发美人还给Castiel一个微笑，然后在Sam旁边那张红色的凳子上坐下。Cass有点不适应地把手放在了台面上，他发现Sam的手依然没有离开的肩膀的意思，好像他一放手就会有人把Cass从他身边拉走似的。Castiel觉得好像想到了什么，凑近自己搭档。  
“Sam。”  
“怎么了。”对方慌张地靠近，接着大概是觉得太近了，又慌张地后退。  
“我很好。”  
“哦，是的。”  
Sam慢慢把手从他肩上挪开。  
Ellen熟练地从格挡下拿出一堆酒杯，在她去酒架上取酒的时候Cass数了数一共10个杯子，他不明白明明只有四个人为什么要这么多杯子。他试图向Sam求助，但大个子只是抱歉地看回他眼睛里。Cass突然明白了，这是为自己准备的。  
“当Winchester家的男孩们把新交的朋友带来我这里时，我有一个小小的测试。”Ellen用手里的那瓶波本把面前的杯子满上，顺便分成两排，“因为就我在里看到的，一般来说，很快醉的人通常不值得和他并肩战斗。”  
她仰头喝下一杯，“该你了。”  
“嘿，Cass，如果你觉得有点困难我可以帮你。”  
Castiel突然记起了Balthazar，自己带有法国血统的表兄，在他13岁的时候带他到地窖，严肃地拿出一瓶葡萄酒，说是时候长大成人了。这一切让他忍不住去瞄姑妈家的酒架，到底哪里少了一瓶，但是他没有反驳Bal，对方选择Heaven家最乖巧的儿子的目的就是为了在犯事之后少受责罚，Cass甚至忍不住去想他计划这件事有多久了。然后他们在地窖里干掉了那一瓶价值不菲的红酒，然后是随手抽下来的第二瓶，只可惜他根本尝不出好坏。但这个经历至少Castiel知道了一件事。  
他不是那么容易喝醉的。  
于是当所有人看着他迅速灌下自己面前的五杯时，吧台周围的人群发出不小的震惊的声音，Ellen的表情像是不明白这个男人是太不会喝酒了还是太会喝酒了。Jo则直接拍着桌子站了起来。  
“我们还要继续吗？”Cass说。  
“天哪，你总能带给我惊喜知道吗？”Sam的笑容把嘴角向上扯，“你感觉还好吗？”  
“我想我很擅长这个。”  
“我想我们应该把剩下四杯分了。”Jo用手指勾过一杯到自己面前。  
“你给我看住他了，说不定他等会儿就会发酒疯。”Ellen举起双手以示投降。  
好吧鉴于酒吧老板娘Ellen和她女儿Joanna独特的欢迎方式，Castiel大概能理解在这种环境下成长的Sam为什么会过分热情得像只大金毛犬了。  
大概九点半的时候他们和母女俩打了个招呼一起走出RoadHouse，借着昏暗的路灯可以看出Sam的脸有些红，而Cass在几轮下来，按Jo的话说，他看上去好像感觉到了酒精的存在。但只是感觉到了而已。Castiel对自己的酒量有了新的认识，即使自己不会将酒纳入自己喜好的范围内。Sam决定把车留在酒吧门口，和Cass一样走回去，他们有一搭没一搭地说着话，Cass总觉得今晚自己的话有点多，但不影响他继续和对方谈下去，夜里风有点凉他把手插进大衣口袋里。在绕过几个弯后他们该分开了。  
“再见小天使。”  
Sam确实喝多了，他给了Cass一个拥抱，而被拥抱的人却不知道该怎么回应，尴尬地站直了，值得庆幸的是高个子很快松开了手。  
“什么？”  
“看你的影子Cass。”  
Castiel低头去看自己印在路面上的阴影。这是一个巧合，他瞬间从愉快的气氛清醒过来然后安慰自己，树的影子给他安上了一副完美的翅膀，像是在空气中展开。Sam并没有发现他僵硬了那么一会儿，继续保持着醉意，放在手臂上的重量让Cass把其他的思绪丢下。  
“再见，路上小心。”  
“好的你也是。”  
说完Sam选择了另一条路离开，Castiel在原地歪着头站了几分钟，直到有两个人从他身边走过，他才迈开步子离开。在他打开家门之后他丢下的思绪又回来了，甚至在他洗漱完毕躺在床垫上时也没能缓解。  
这是一个巧合，他这么想，从未如此迫切地希望自己的直觉是错误的。

Castiel做了一个梦，梦见他从床上醒来，这不是自己的房间，窗外橘黄色的阳光打进来，包裹住自己的右脚，然后他发现自己身边躺着一个人，背对着他睡着了，那个身影在梦里显得模糊不清，Cass伸出手试着去叫醒对方，但很快他僵住了，无论他多努力地尝试都不能移动分毫。一条蛇吐着信子从白色的被单里钻出来，冰冷地缠上他的手，金色的眼睛看着他。


	3. 翅膀#2

Cass被铃声叫醒，他在黑暗中摸索到枕边的手机，上面显示Sam的来电，他接起电话，对方在说镇中心发生了一起案件，Bobby让他们赶过去，窗外是黑的，他想着拍亮了地板上的闹钟，上面显示三点四十五。匆匆挂了电话，Cass起身脱下条纹睡衣，他换上西装然后很快把那个梦忘掉。  
当他赶到现场时远远看见Sam开着Mary的那辆淡蓝色的老雪弗兰过来，他下车然后在警戒线外等待，他看着Sam从副驾驶位置上拿好大衣，打开车门，穿过看热闹的人群朝他走来。有的时候他真不明白死人有什么好看，尤其在有些冷的夜里，到底是什么在支撑这些人从家里跑出来，只裹着件外套却坚持不懈地堵塞交通。当然，凌晨也没什么交通值得堵塞。  
“嘿，Cass。”  
“你好，Sam。”  
在简短地抱怨后，主要来自Sam，他们向这栋房子走去，门前的走廊很干净，警长告诉他们门是开的，邻居加班到一个小时前回家看见门开着，事实上如果门是虚掩着的话他根本不可能发现，但是门被风吹得直响，他没法不注意到，Cass看了看门锁，防盗锁被特意打开，只是为了不让门关上，凶手希望我们早点发现尸体，他想。可怜的邻居在门口叫了几声没有人回应，然后往里走，接着就在客厅里看见了女主人的尸体，据他说他根本没有接近对方就知道那是一具尸体，那场景会在他脑子里留一辈子。  
“说实话我也会记一辈子。”  
警长带他们到客厅，客厅的灯照亮整个现场，Sam发现映入眼帘的一切出奇的整洁，而又诡异。女主人躺着地毯上双手分别摆放在身侧，脖子上有一道张开的口子，像是另一张嘴，看来是致命伤，但是伤口被清洗的很干净，本该有大片血迹的地方显得有些单调，但这些都不能称之为特别。真正特别的是尸体边的图案。  
那是一双翅膀，用灰黑色粉末画在女主人身下，看上去就像她原本就有翅膀，只是随着死亡的来临一同燃尽了。  
Castiel控制不住自己的颤抖，明明他就是在等待这件事的到来，可当案件真的来敲门的时候，他远不如自己想象中的准备充分，他害怕了。在Sam看向他，露出询问的眼神之后，那种恐惧加倍蔓延进他的身体里。  
“Cass你还好吗？”  
“Sam，我想我知道谁是凶手。”他转过身背对着尸体，试图平静下来把不安驱逐出去。  
“什么我们才刚刚...”  
“Lucifer，这是Lucifer干的。”  
“Cass你冷静一点。”Sam扶住他的肩膀，好像确信他只是被吓坏了，“这世界上没有恶魔。”  
“不，不是恶魔。是Lucifer Heaven。”  
Sam花了一点时间意识到Lucifer是一个人的名字，又花了一些时间认识到这个姓氏的特别，他下意识地松开了握住对方肩膀的手，明明有大量的信息涌入他却觉得自己脑袋有点空。  
“我有些事情要告诉你，Sam。”Castiel有些慌乱，但他不知道该怎么挽回刚刚说的话，于是他决定先解决看起来更重要的事，“但是我们得先打给Bobby让他知道问题的严重性。”  
“他是你的兄弟吗？”  
“Sam。”  
“他是你的兄弟吗？Castiel。”  
“是的。”  
Cass几乎用绝望的语气回答对方的提问，他叫的是我的名字，他想，他叫的是我的名字。

大概五点左右他们到达了Castiel的公寓，Sam消沉地跟在他身后，在现场那次不怎么愉快的交谈后他们就没怎么说话。从案发现场出来，两辆车一前一后安静地行驶在路上。Cass并不是很明白到底发生了什么，他身体里每一个细胞都叫嚣着要和Sam说说话，但是却没有一个字能走出他的嘴。Bobby知道案件的最新进展时语气有些惊讶，但在电话里没有更多的表现，只是说要排除模仿犯的可能性先进行一些必要的勘察，虽然他现在就会向上级报告。他好像隔着电话就发现了自己最好的两位警探现在就像两台机器一样，貌似运作正常，但是心不在这里，所以他要求他们到上班时间再开始工作，话里的意思是他们现在该回家休息。  
没人能在经历了这么奇怪的事之后好好休息，Sam把这句话憋了回去。  
在踏进Castiel的家门后，Sam的大脑才运转起来，他发现这个地方和上次造访时没什么不同，除了那块大黑板上什么都没有，一切干净且冷清，特别在凌晨更是如此。然后Cass越过客厅径直走向和床头同一侧的房间，他打开门，示意Sam跟上。  
整个房间被各种资料填满了，从照片，档案，到书本，在头顶的灯亮起来的一刻全部挤进了Sam的眼底，在看了墙面上复杂的线条后他觉得自己在几个小时里消化了太多东西，他试着低下头寻找一小块空白，但是没有。  
“第一起案件就发生在我家，在Lucy从精神病院回来两个月之后，他们先是发现他多了一个人格，然后说他的另一个人格并没有暴力倾向，他们错了。受害人是Samandiriel，我弟弟的家庭教师。”Cass在进了房间后就像变了个人，不太温顺，更像个战士，Sam强迫自己顺着对方的动作看向墙上的一张照片，红发女人有和案发现场一样的翅膀。  
“我们至今不知道他怎么选择受害人，也许Anna太好了，太像个天使了。”Cass换到了简易办公台边上，那里摆着一张地图，“在这五年里有四次同样的天使案件，一个地方会发生三起案子，我觉得是对三位一体的亵渎。然后是下一个地点，每个地点离上一次的城镇都有1300公里左右，这个值是固定的，所以我只要在一个圈上寻找他下一次...”  
“所以你是为了他来的。来这里当警探。”  
“这是个赌，我不能确定他是否会到这里了，我只是。”Cass试图找到一个合适的词，“直觉告诉我是这里。”  
“你还瞒着我什么？”  
“我没有瞒着你，我只是觉得如果这一切没有发生，那么你就没必要知道。”  
“不，我只想知道你还有什么事情瞒着我。”  
Sam的左手支在桌子上，食指正好压着一个单词，Castiel试着回忆那个词是什么，他几乎能背下这个房间里的所有资料，但现在混乱的状况让他无从下手。集中精力，他告诉自己，让Sam冷静一点。  
然后他放弃了。  
“我有三个哥哥。一个是Lucifer，是个杀人犯，但他是第二个孩子。年龄最大的那个是个政客，我想你听过他，Michael Heaven。还有...”  
“所以你还有一个准备竞选总统的哥哥，我的天啊。”  
Sam向后退似乎要和他拉开距离的动作有点激怒了Cass，他下意识地调转话题。  
“我们没有时间纠结这些了，Sam。还会有两个人，两起案子。”  
“我不在纠结什么，我以为我已经离你很近了，但是。”Sam同样提高了音量，“我只想知道你是谁。”  
“我只想，知道你是谁。”  
在一句简单的重复后，Sam离开了那间布满关于恶魔案件的房间，并且决定离开Cass的公寓，他需要一点时间来缓冲自己的情绪。他打开房门，表达了明天再来整理案件资料的意愿，然后关上门。  
那个单词是Break，Castiel看着那份文件，觉得自己站得有些累了，把身子靠在墙上，慢慢滑下去，最后坐在冰冷的地板上。可怕的失落感向他袭来，让他把头埋进双膝之间。  
两个小时后Castiel被闹铃惊醒，他保持坐姿睡着了，醒来觉得浑身都疼，特别是脖子，像是要断了一样。他从房间挪动到床头关掉了闹铃，但总觉得还有声音在耳边环绕，于是用力拍了拍自己的头试图让响声停下来。然后他回到房间里，从角落的纸楞箱底下拿出更多的被压扁的箱子，把它们一一展开，开始整理文件。当他基本填满了这几个箱子的时候，房间已经显得有点空了，不知道是什么驱使他去站在窗户旁，待他反应过来的时候他看见楼底停着Sam的车，被他留在RoadHouse门口的那一辆，但是六楼明显离得太远了，他看不见Sam在不在里面，他只能打个电话，或者等着。  
等着比较好，他想。


	4. 兄弟

Sam离开Castiel的公寓，开着Mary的车回到家，毕竟这辆年纪挺大的车明天还要送Adam去学校。他把车停进车库里但是没有下车进门，他不想休息，至少现在不想。于是他花了两分钟左右捉摸该干什么，最后决定先去把自己的车取回来，趁着最后一点月光他往酒吧走去，在坐进自己车之后不由自主地回到了Cass家楼下。离上班时间还早，但他有足够的理由现在就走进办公室，毕竟如果那真的是Lucifer，那他手上就是个没有多余时间休息的大案。  
但是他想呆在这里，离Cass近一点，他不知道自己在担心什么，于是他又说服自己需要带着那些资料去办公室，好像那能解释一切。  
然后他趴在方向盘上进入了一个长久的梦境，梦里的Castiel带着巨大的羽翼浸在海水里，他游近对方试图把Cass拉出水面，但他办不到，太重了，有个黑色的影子在他们附近游荡，他觉得自己没法顾及两者。但是当他醒来的时候他没法记起梦里的任何细节了，Sam只知道自己做了个不太愉快的梦，这个让人不安的梦驱使他下车去找Cass。  
Castiel不知道他在窗前待了多久，总之当Sam从车上下来的时候他忽然间放松了。他开始把整箱的资料搬到门口，在听到敲门声的时候他转动门把手，Sam站在门口，带着紧张的神情，像在自己最擅长的科目上考了个C回来的学生，即使他从来没考过C。  
“你好，Sam。”  
“嗨，Cass。”  
Cass在嘴角扯出一个微笑缓解尴尬的气氛，打开门示意。Sam侧身进来，局促地低头看地板上的纸箱们。  
“我整理好了带去办公室的大部分资料，现在我们只需要把他搬到车上。”  
“好的。”  
两人把资料带到办公室的时候发现Bobby已经在等他们了，他腾出来一间会议室作为这起案子的工作区。他们有了死者的资料，牧师的遗孀，53岁，独居，唯一的儿子在从美国的另一端赶回来。Sam再把资料贴到白板上的时候在一个箱子里看到了一个男人的照片，他拿起来，那个男人有金棕色的头发，眉毛有些淡，穿着西装，嘴角上扬，看起来有些自负。Castiel凑过来告诉他那就是Lucifer。他把这张照片拿给警员扫描复印，然后贴满这个小镇。可今天还需要完成很多事，Bobby甚至让他们准备给整个行动组做个简报。但他们决定先去实验室找Garth。小老鼠一样的男人在忙碌了一个晚上之后总会给他们一些答案。  
实验室的门关着，他们敲了敲门，没有人回应，Sam觉得直接转动门把手是最好的选择。他们看见一个男人睡在检验台上，从白大褂之外露出来的部分可以发现对方里面穿着军队的迷彩服。  
“嘿，醒醒，Garth。”  
“哇哦！”  
Sam发誓自己并没有多用力地推他，可对方还是摔下了凳子。瘦小的男人从地上爬起来。  
“Sam你这个大力怪下次让Castiel叫醒我好吗！”  
“好的。”Sam叹了口气一只手支在桌子上，“告诉我你知道了一些东西好吗？”  
“实际上并不多。”  
Garth拿起一双手套进入了身后的房间，手术台上的尸体被盖着，当绿布被揭开的时候苍白的尸体在灯光下有些刺眼。他指着尸体嘴边的红色印记。  
“那是手印，你们能看出来对吗？他捂住她的嘴，把她的头往后压，我想她的头撞在了沙发背上，她的后脑也有一个印记，然后她挣扎，撞伤了手脚。”他往下展示那些零碎的伤痕，“但她手指甲里什么都没有，凶手穿了什么我不知道，但没有纤维或者带下来的任何皮屑或血液，这不仅仅是因为他清洗过了尸体和现场。我觉得还是因为他很快。”  
“很快？”  
“让我们回到致死的伤口，她死于失血过多，就是这条口子。”  
他的食指和中指压着伤口两侧的皮肤。  
“这个伤口具备一切致命条件，大，深，准确。而且在一个动作中完成。他有一把手术刀或者之类的刀，直着进刀，然后再拉，一般人可不会这么做。”  
“他是个医生。他从约翰霍普金斯医学院毕业。”Cass更像是对着Sam说这句话。  
“谁？”Garth问。  
“我...”  
“凶手。”  
Sam抢在前面说了答案，法医把手一摊，露出莫名其妙的表情。  
“你们已经知道凶手了还需要我干什么。”  
“那只是嫌疑人而已。我需要更实在的东西。”Sam皱了眉头，“你有指纹或者DNA吗？”  
“我这里有脚印，漂白剂，带血的各色布料，后门被切割下来的玻璃，让我看看，还有那个翅膀灰烬。整个房子里只有受害者的指纹，案发的客厅干净的要命，根本是什么都没有。”Garth翻了个白眼，“不，我没有指纹或者DNA。”  
Cass好像被一些东西吸引住了。  
“那些灰烬，是什么你知道吗？”  
“当然。”Garth手顺着Cass的视线压住一个证物袋，另一只手翻看一边的文件夹，“那是羽毛的灰烬，至于是鸡毛还是凤凰毛就不清楚了。”  
Castiel和Sam从实验室里出来，沿着走廊离开。上几起案子里的灰烬也是羽毛，现在可以说Lucifer在这里了，除非某个模仿犯和他心有灵犀到可怕的地步。Cass觉得他们应该再去一趟现场，毕竟凌晨的那一次不怎么完美。他们到达时那条警戒线往房子方向移了不少，只有一个警员在现场，拿着咖啡靠在警车边上，在出示证件后他们进入了案发现场。Cass带着Sam绕道后院，厨房有个后门，上面的玻璃被完整的割下来一块，隔着玻璃门可以看见客厅的沙发。  
“从这里看到她在看电视或者睡着了，把工具包什么的放在地上，把吸盘按在玻璃上，然后用玻璃刀割开这里，手伸进去打开门。把玻璃留在厨房里，掏出刀握在手里，轻轻地走过去。”他们穿过厨房来到客厅，来到沙发前，Cass往右手边走了两步，有一张单人椅，他看见上面有新鲜的裂口，“她坐在这里，被捂住嘴巴，头向后仰，脖子上拉开一刀，椅子倒了。”  
Sam从档案袋里拿出几张发光氨处理过的现场的照片，血迹到处都是。  
“看上去他放任她一个人挣扎直到死亡。”  
“站在这里。”Cass退到照片里有脚印的一个地方补充道。  
Cstiel觉得自己一瞬间和Lucifer重合在了一起。有那么一次Lucy坐在书房的另一张桌子上问正在读书的自己大学想选择什么专业，那是个糟糕的夏天，窗外的温度让人无法忍受，Castiel几乎把全部的时间耗在了这些书架前，当他听到这个问题的时候抬起头来看自己的哥哥，对方还是专注于自己手里的书，好像刚刚那个问题并不是他问的。  
在这个家庭里作为第四个孩子，他完全不觉得自己特别，Michael作为老大有领袖气质，总能处理好各种问题，善于承担责任。Lucifer在某些事情上有些不拘小节但格外好强，从小给大哥制造了不少麻烦，但却也是个出色的学生，现在已经是个出色的医生。至于Gabriel，他比较像Lucy，但是少一点恶意多一点幽默，在决定去读法医后性格也没有变得严谨一点。Samandiriel虽然还小，但颇有天赋，是最有可能继承家业的那一个。  
只有自己是个普通的人，古板，不喜欢了解新事物，不善交际。Gabriel说的，有点呆。  
他不知道自己该怎么走以后的路。  
“你觉得心理学怎么样？”Lucifer把手里的书盖过来放在桌面上，那是本诗集，在Cass的记忆里哥哥从来不会看这样的东西，“你总是能从细节发现一些东西，特别是看人的时候，你比别人快一步知道对方在想什么，有时候甚至比他自己还快。你只是，有点不会表达。”  
Castiel发现他是特意跑来和自己说这件事的，那本书只是个掩饰，让整个话题不那么严肃。在他眼里从不害怕任何事的Lucy看上去有些紧张。  
“你知道其实即使你学了这个专业也没必要当心理医生，科研或者其他方向都会适合你。”  
Castiel眨了眨眼回到现实中来，他离开那个位置，却有些遗憾。  
Sam注意到了搭档几秒钟的失神，他看了看手表建议他们先去解决一下中饭，然后再回警局。当他们走出这栋房子的时候门口的警员已经换了一个，是个年轻一点的，看上去有点像个孩子，他手里拿着的汉堡晃了晃算是送行。  
当他们试图接过汽车餐厅工作人员递给他们的食物时Sam的手机响了起来，Cass不得不解开安全带把身子探过驾驶席去拿汉堡和可乐，他几乎要压在Sam的身上。然后他听见对方和电话另一头的人说话的语调突然高了起来。  
“他们居然派了FBI来抢我们的工作？”  
Sam在Cass退回副驾驶的时候扶了扶他的腰，然后挂了电话重新和Cass强调，但这个时候他的语气已经变成了委屈。  
“他们居然派了FBI来抢我们的工作。”


	5. 来信

Dean对信件的概念停留在电子邮件，他不理解在这个年代有什么写信的必要，除非你是要讨女孩子欢心，但千千万万种搭讪方式，为什么要选难为自己的那一种呢。所以当刚上高中的Sam决定写信给Jess告白的时候，他实在没办法不去嘲笑他。现在的Dean还是会莫名其妙地想起那些往事，再回到长大的小镇后这一切显得很自然，他靠在Bobby对面的那张椅子里，等待一次团聚。他喜欢看自己弟弟惊讶的表情，而且他估计站在自己身后那位正在舔从路上某个女警员桌子上搜刮到的棒棒糖的法证工作者也是这样的人。  
Sam和Castiel推门走进Bobby办公室的时候终于见到了两个来抢自己工作的家伙。  
“Gab？”  
“谁？”  
叼着棒棒糖的男人挥了挥手和Sam算是打了个招呼，而Cass还没来得及解释，就看到原本坐在椅子上的那个人站起来给了自己搭档一个拥抱。他有像刺猬一样的头发，Cass想着，还有绿眼睛。  
“嘿，Sammy。”  
男人没叫他Sam，他叫的是Sammy。Castiel这时候才反应过来，自己面前这个人是Dean Winchester，那个哥哥。  
“Cassy，你都不给我个拥抱吗？Heaven家怎么能输给他们。”  
“很高兴见到你，Gab，说实话应该是很惊讶能见到你。”  
Cass略显冷淡的表现让本来还张开怀抱的Gabriel立刻改成不服气地对着已经放开了Sam的Winchester家大儿子竖起了中指。但对方显然没把他的挑衅当回事。  
“都给我闭嘴了男孩们，我这里可不是什么该死的监狱会见室。”  
Bobby永远能迅速解决混乱，在这一点两家兄弟达成了共识。  
一下午的关于案情的交流没有让案情有实质性的进展，只是基本确定了查案方向。Sam觉得他们应该排查上一起案件后，到达镇上的所有人。Dean觉得可行，这不是一个特别大的镇子，但一起这么奇怪的谋杀案会闹得人心惶惶，人们会很快发现身边多出来的陌生人，如果Lucifer不想很快被抓住，要么他能来去自如不被人发现，要么人们已经习惯了他的存在，那么他在这里就已经生活了一段时间了，而且还会呆下去。因为如果真的还有两起案子他不可能突然离开。他们已经把Lucifer的照片贴满了大街小巷，但这不够，实际上很少人会注意通缉令，而且五年了，他们并不知道照片上的金棕色头发的医生有没有整容或是变成了什么样的人。  
结束离开的时候Gabriel借走了Castiel的车，即使年纪更小的那个不介意他借住在他的公寓，他依然选择了汽车旅馆，理由是自己想要有个不被打搅的美好夜晚。所以Sam开车送Cass回他的住处，但在此之前他们要先去Winchester家，Mary因为自己儿子的回家显得很开心，兴致勃勃地在电话里交代自己要给Castiel一样东西。他们到达时Mary已经站在了院子里，当Dean从他的宝贝Impala里出来时，她给了他一个大大的拥抱。接着是从房子里跑出来的Adam的拥抱。  
“你好，Cass。”  
“你好，Mary。”  
在短暂的团聚时间后，Mary走向Castiel，她手上拿着一瓶酒。  
“我记得你喜欢蜂蜜，希望你也喜欢蜂蜜酒。”  
“谢谢。”  
“你想留下来吃晚饭吗？我觉得我家的餐桌还是足够大的。”  
Castiel犹豫了一下，最终还是选择不打扰对方家人团聚，Mary对此表达了惋惜。然后Sam开车把他送到公寓楼下，他们说再见，Cass站在街边看着Sam的车离开自己视线。  
Castiel回到家后决定先把蜂蜜酒放到冰箱里，他有点后悔没有问Mary该怎么存放，也许下一次晚餐时间他可以问问。他走向冰箱，然后发现厨房台面上有一张纸，对折起来用自己的玻璃水杯压着，可是他保证自己离开的时候，那里什么也没有。有那么几秒Cass不确定那张纸是不是自己的错觉，他把蜂蜜酒搁在身边的椅子上，环视整个房子。  
什么都没有改变，但Cass还是觉得公寓里有那么点冷，他没有动那张纸，而是走向住所的另一边，他检查了客厅和浴室，然后打开房间的门。  
好吧，什么都没有。  
Castiel回到厨房里取了一张纸巾移开那个玻璃杯，捻着一个角展开那张纸，在短暂的停顿后，他放下纸巾然后拿出手机打了个电话。

Dean趁着Gab把纸张摆到检验台上时看了看，那是一封很简短的信，内容只占到整张纸的三分之一。他在晚餐后在家里呆了不到半个小时，他很想在Mary身边多呆一会儿但是意外地被赶去RoadHouse，Dean知道对方是什么意思，可他还没想好该怎么去。Sam识趣地配合Mary决定呆在家里，好让Dean没有去警局的和不去酒吧的理由。然后Dean就开着Impala去酒吧门口路过了一下，上帝保佑Jo或者Ellen没有看到自己。然后决定到警局去看资料。在来的路上他发现了一家他离开后才开的甜点铺子，于是进去买了一个苹果派。他几乎和Heaven家的两兄弟同时到达警局，他们派人去了Castiel的公寓取证，虽然他认为不太可能有什么，接下来由他打了个电话给Sam，他一开始还在担心自己的计划败露了，但Sam似乎在意的是别的事情。  


##### 亲爱的Cassy  
很高兴知道你没有因为我的离开变成另一个人，虽然这个推测可能不太准确，毕竟我们差不多有五年没见面了，我的弟弟，但至少你还是习惯把备用钥匙藏在门框顶上。  
我只是在这里呆了一小会儿，坐在厨房的那把椅子上，然后想到该给你留点什么。  
而恰好我有一张纸。对了，你还记得我喜欢随身带钢笔吗？虽然有一次不小心摔了一跤结果被自己的笔弄伤了，你看到伤口时还皱着眉头建议我别把钢笔放在上衣口袋里。可惜我改不掉。  
我会等你找到我。  
你的哥哥  
Lucifer Heaven  


“看来他不爱你啊，Gab。”脑子里头总结了一大堆信息，Dean说出口的却只有一句烂话，“他都不给你写信。”  
“闭嘴吃你的派去小松鼠。”  
“哪里？”  
“什么哪里？”  
“小松鼠。”  
“别管那件事，Cassy。”  
Castiel似乎没听出来那是句玩笑，而Dean只能想到用翻白眼来表达自己的无奈。但这没能阻止对方继续解释下去。  
“而且我想他并不知道Gab在这里。毕竟你们今天才到。”  
Sam冲进实验室打断了Dean还没准备好的嘲笑，年纪稍大的那个第一反应是试图藏起手里的派。他只穿着一件西装外套，没有大衣，径直走向Castiel。  
“Cass，你还好吗？”  
“我很...好。”  
Cass对着放在自己脖子左侧的手愣了一下，但Sam明显没有发现对方的僵硬。  
“为什么你没给我打电话，你就一个人走到警局吗？”  
“事实上我让Gab来接我了。”  
“我刚刚在汽车旅馆前台和一个金发妞打得火热。”Gabriel露出一个你懂的表情，“然后我亲爱的弟弟就来电说他收到了Lucy的来信。不是在信箱里而是放在他的厨房里。”  
“你知道你可以打给我对吗？”  
“我觉得你可能才刚回到家，而且，Dean今天回来，你们会需要...”  
“嘿，记着，你的安全比这些重要好吗。”  
“我没事。”  
“感谢上帝你没事。”  
Sam没有意识到自己在说这句话的同时低下头靠在了Castiel的右肩上，他只是觉得自己很需要放松一下自己，把这种急切的关心塞回自己心底。很明显这让Cass更僵硬了。毕竟现在自己的搭档，一个巨人，一手抱着他的脖子然后头压在他肩膀上。就像是...  
“Sammy girl。”  
Cass觉得Dean找了个很恰当的形容词，他努力把笑意憋了回去，但Gab没能办到。于是他只能拍拍Sam的背。  
“我真的没事，Sam？”  
“你是个混蛋Dean。”对方直起身子对着自己的哥哥，“还有把你偷吃的派交出来。” 


	6. 木屋

Dean Wincherster把脸凑到房子的猫眼上，第二次敲门。院子里的大狗在对着他们狂吠，让他不由自主地朝反方向退了两步。  
“你好，有人在吗？”  
他们这样挨家挨户的询问排查已经是第三天了，Castiel感到疲惫且无助。他先是在汽车旅店和Gabriel住了一晚，然后在Gath他们勘察完现场后搬回了自己公寓，Sam极力反对直到他答应在街对面放一辆警车才妥协。如他那天所看到的一样，Gath告诉他们除了那张纸条什么都没有。备用钥匙依然被留在原处，不过现在Cass把它收回放在了厨房抽屉里。唯一值得一提的关于那封信，上面的故事让他们确信他们找对了凶手，但他们还是传真了一份给某位专家，那位专家具体来自哪里Cass记不太清了，然后那人说这不是Lucifer的笔迹，Sam和Cass几乎同时发现他们犯了个错误。他们去弥补了，发了一份在精神病院接受治疗时Lucifer的笔迹。  
结果证明那的确是他。  
在Dean准备第三次敲门的时候大门被打开了，要不是他反应快恐怕他的鼻子就要遭殃了。  
一个大约五十岁上下的男人把半个身子挪出房子，看上去放松但是带着几分不情愿。他叫了一声Juliet，大狗便安静地躺下了。  
“你好，FBI探员。”  
Dean抬起手展示了拿着的证件，Sam和Cass则掀开西装外套好让对方看到腰间的警徽。  
“警察。”  
“如果你们在三十年前敲我的门我可能知道我犯了什么事。”男人穿着浅绿色外套，把袖子撸到了手肘，Sam瞄了一眼前臂上满满当当的刺青，歪了下头表示理解，“但现在我就不知道发生了什么了。是Meg犯了什么事吗？”  
“不，我们...”  
“Meg？”  
一直沉默的Castiel忽然开口。  
“Meg Masters，看上去就喜欢惹事的女孩，她大概有一个月没出现在我家院子里了，你知道她有多喜欢Juliet吗？”他用眼神指了指院子里拴住的那只黑色的大型犬。  
“卡罗斯。”Sam接上话，转过头抬起一边眉毛询问。  
“对的，漂亮姑娘！”男人对着院子里就Dean的审美来说并不怎么好看的大狗叫了一声，Juliet迅速坐起来，看上去很开心。  
“即使是卡罗斯这么大个头的也很少见。”  
“哦，只能说她天生丽质。”  
Dean明显有点介意话题跑偏，他试图开口把话题扯回案件上，实际上他们还没真正意义上讨论这个话题。但Cass抢先取得了话语权。  
“你知道Meg家人有没有上报失踪吗？先生...”  
“Azrael。”  
“Azrael先生。”  
“我不知道。事实上Meg的家人，准确的说应该是她的叔叔一家，可能不太会介意她消失一段时间，她已经十八岁了，没人管也管不住，经常彻夜不归。他们可能觉得她和哪个男人跑了也不一定。”对方说这些的时候依然望着那只异常巨大的卡罗斯犬，好像Meg就蹲在她面前，“但我觉得Meg不是那样的女孩，她有点不守规矩，但不会蠢到相信男人。总的来说是个好孩子。”  
“你知道她叔叔家在哪吗？”  
“往前走的第三个路口左拐，再前进三百米左右，他们家院子里有个红色的信箱。”  
Castiel把这句话记在了笔记本上。接下来的问题几乎重复了三天以来的套路。不，我没有见过照片上的男人。今年附近也没有什么陌生人住下。  
三个人在离开Azrael的院子时Cass提出去Meg Masters的叔叔家看看，至少确定她有没有和家里人联系过。Sam看了一眼Dean，出乎他意料的是对方没有反对，只是提出自己继续敲完这一条街上的门，让他们两人去Masters家看看就好。  
当他们到达红色信箱前时有个高瘦的男人在院子里拿着水管冲草坪，从年龄看来是Meg的叔叔，Sam走到围栏外。  
“是Masters先生吗？”然后重复展示警徽的动作，“我们想了解一下Meg Masters的情况。”  
“她又犯了什么事？”男人关掉水龙头，看起来不是那么友好，“她在警局吗？我已经有一个月没见过这个小混蛋了。”  
“她失踪了快一个月你却没有报警吗？”  
“不，我可不想给你们增加负担。她总是这样。”他收好水管，往屋子里走去，“进来吧，我妻子带着我家小兔崽子去看望她快死的妈妈了，现在这里只有我一个人。”  
房子里有些凌乱，但你不能要求一个独居的男人有多整洁不是吗。男人自顾自地走到客厅在电视机前的单人沙发上坐下，伸长腿，只是眼神示意两位警探自己找个地方呆在。Sam皱了皱眉，在放了毛毯的沙发上找到一个空当。Castiel四处看了看后被柜子上的照片吸引了注意力。  
“这是Meg吗？Masters先生。”  
他转过身把手里的相框摆在胸前。  
“Alastor。叫我Alastor就好。Masters先生听起来有七十多岁了。”对方说，“黑色头发的那个。眉毛奇怪的那个。”  
照片上的女孩看上去有些狡猾地笑着，带着一种好像她刚刚烧了栋屋子的骄傲。  
“她什么时候不见的。”  
“大概是上个月的十六号，对应该就是十六号，那是星期四对吗？”  
Sam在大脑里计算了一下，点头。  
“她那天本来是放假，但是前一天她在超市上晚班，我理所应当的觉得她是去外面疯了。事实可能也是如此。但是她再没有回来了。”  
男人往座位里靠了靠。  
“她以前也经常不回家。但是这么长时间？她大概和哪个男人跑了。也有可能是女人。”  
“你找过她吗？”  
“当然，第二天我就把整个镇子翻了个底朝天。没有她的影子，连她的狐朋狗友们都不知道。我当时气坏了，在我气坏的时候那是非常可怕的。像个该死的恶魔，她喜欢这么骂我，但她自己也是个小恶魔。所以我不担心她吃亏。Masters家的人从来不是好惹的。这也是我没急着报警的原因之一。”  
“你以前是警察吗？”  
本来在看照片的Cass突然插进一句。  
“不，我是监狱管理人员。和你们的工作基本没什么关系。”他说，“但是管理一群坏蛋？我简直是天才。”  
Castiel游离了他的目光，Sam继续提问。  
“你觉得她会去哪？”  
“我不太懂你们怎么突然关心起一个破小孩来了。”  
“只是有人告诉我们一个刚成年的女孩消失了一个月，我们觉得有必要来了解一下情况。”  
“她的朋友家，奇怪的地下酒吧还有她爸爸以前狩猎的小木屋，在树林里，开车大概要走十五分钟。还要走五分钟的路。我当时也去看过了，没人。连个烟头都没。”  
“之后你还去了那里吗？”Cass第三次开口。  
“哪？”  
“那个木屋。”  
“不，我没有。”  
“你有时间带我们去那里看看吗？”蓝眼睛的男人直视着对方，然后加重语气，“Alastor。”  
坐在沙发里的男人的左手撑住额头，似乎在权衡什么。这个动作却让Castiel觉得他在害怕，但不是犯罪后的恐惧，是另一种，更柔软的。他走近Alastor迫使对方做出决定。  
“我想我等下还有工作要做，我该修理我的车了。”他逃避Castiel的视线，“你们顺着林子里的路开几分钟就能看见一条河，这个时候下车往北边走大概五分钟。你们不会错过那栋木屋的。”

Sam和Castiel在那条小河边下车，即使在白天树林里也有点凉了，Castiel一直没有脱掉他的风衣外套，但他的搭档更习惯只穿西装。在他们前进了大概五十米之后，Sam在回到车上拿大衣和继续走下去之间摇摆不决。最后他只是裹紧了一点西装外套，继续走在Cass前面。他其实不太明白他们怎么开始调查一个失踪的女孩的。但是他隐约觉得他们在对的路上前进。Sam知道自己现在并不抗拒停下手里的案子去一间林间小屋很大程度上是因为Castiel，他相信Cass的判断，即使他不擅长解释直觉。  
没人擅长解释直觉。  
Castiel突然抓住了Sam的手臂把他拉到自己身后，Sam惊讶地侧过头看着自己的搭档，Cass看上去居然有些害怕，但还是挡在他面前。  
“蛇。”  
对方小声说着。Sam低头顺着他的视线看过去，一条蛇藏在枯叶里，它甚至没有抬头，Cass就已经发现了它。Sam试着蹲下身去捡根树枝，但是Castiel紧紧地抓住他他没法做动作。Castiel觉得自己好像在哪经历过这个场景，但他记不起来了。  
“嘿，Cass。放松点。”  
Sam看着Cass的后脑勺，忽然有点讨厌对方的固执，他没有理由地觉得那种固执伤到Castiel自己。他伸出自由的左手去握住对方抓住自己的那只手，可没有强行拉开Cass的手，他在等待。Sam很想用自己的头去靠一靠蓝眼睛的脑袋，但是他忍住了。  
Castiel随着那种恐惧的消散渐渐放松。当Sam终于能活动右手手臂的时候，他反过来握住Cass的手然后从地上捡起他之前看到的那根树枝，在蛇旁边敲了几下。那条小家伙很快离开了他们的视线。  
“你还好么？Cass。”他加重手上的力度像是要让对方回神。Castiel转过头，恢复了原先的冷静。  
“我很好。”  
“我不这么觉得。”  
Sam牵着Cass往树林深处走去，心里默念着千万不要碰到第二条蛇。在他们到达木屋前的时候，Castiel再一次停下来，歪着头，然后问Sam。  
“你闻到了吗？”  
Sam集中注意力，感觉到了空气中淡淡的腐败的味道。他们松开手。绕到木屋的窗户旁，Cass看到一只马丁靴从沙发后面露出来。Sam回到前门的时候他们已经把枪拿在了手上，他一脚踹开木门，迎面而来的腐肉味充斥着他的鼻腔，Castiel用一只袖子捂住口鼻，然后往沙发后面走。  
那个画面明明来的很突然，却像把尖刀缓慢地插进他的血管里。  
Meg Masters的尸体躺在地板上，身下画着翅膀。  
Castiel忽然明白了Alastor的恐惧，就像他自己经历过了一遍。Alastor害怕Meg已经死了，无论他叫不叫她小恶魔。  
可她还是死了。


	7. 酒精

Sam坐在自己的椅子里不敢上前，也没法将注意力分给自己手上的案件资料，他愣愣地望着黑板前站着的身影，对方只穿着一件白衬衫，叉着腰背微微驼着，看起来单薄而绝望。他们三人昨晚在会议室过的夜。在发现Meg的尸体后整个警局陷入了一种奇特的困境，无力感在空气里弥漫开来。警员们从一开始的兴奋变成了平静，过分的平静。现在会议室里每个人脸上都带着黑眼圈和胡渣，连警局饱受非议的咖啡都被干掉了两大壶。Sam在资料堆里睡了一会儿，大概不到一个小时，Dean则因为在白天跑了更多路，在沙发里窝了小半晚，但时间也不长。而Cass在他的记忆中没有停下来过，唯一和休息沾边的大概是在接过资料时半垂着眼低下头。Sam怀疑他有没有闭上过眼睛，即使这种怀疑毫无意义在科学上也不能实现。Castiel的清醒几乎是惨烈的，因为这种清醒在他看来简直像是惩罚。Sam察觉到Meg的死给Castiel带来了巨大的打击，这种打击甚至不亚于Alastor Masters在停尸间看到Meg尸体，只是来的更缓慢。即使他在办公室里忙碌的样子并没有什么不同，Sam还是察觉到了。他知道Cass总觉得抓住Lucifer是自己的责任，但没想到他这么固执的认为。  
这样不好。Sam想着，却不知道该怎么和对方交流。  
在正常人开始一天的工作后Dean去了一趟Meg Masters之前工作的超市试图找到一些线索，但是没有。Sam去见了Azrael，男人对着Juliet说她再也不会来看你了，大狗有些不明白这句话的意思。Sam觉得这样挺好的，至少Juliet永远有希望。中午Gabriel给出了尸检报告，他们在大家面前做了又一次简报。在一天工作结束后Bobby把他们赶回了家，事实上呆在那里也没有解决任何问题。  
Castiel回到公寓在冰箱里搜寻自己的晚餐。他看见了角落里的蜂蜜酒，来自Mary的那一瓶，他的手指在冰冷的瓶身上逗留了很久，直到指尖几乎和冰箱内部一个温度，他决定把那瓶酒和需要放进微波炉的速食一起拿出来。这种感觉怪怪的，他想。在微波炉开始工作之后他有了空闲的三分钟，无事可干，他只能盯着那瓶蜂蜜酒发呆。照理说他应该把拿出来的酒喝掉，至少喝掉一点，他不知道自己有没有开瓶器，也许有，但他没有动。这是用一种苦涩去压抑另一种，Castiel又想，不明智但是会让他好受些。独自吃完晚饭，他在厨房的抽屉里找到一个从没用过的开瓶器，打开了那瓶酒。  
他先用玻璃杯喝了一点，和他以前尝试的那些酒相比有点甜，当然他也没尝试过多少。接下来他不需要玻璃杯了。在蜂蜜酒见底的时候，Castiel忽然觉得自己非常需要酒，不加冰的酒。  
在他反应过来时他已经站在了RoadHouse门口。他没有直接进去，他还在犹豫，现在不是借酒消愁的时候，他需要清醒。但另一个小人在他脑子里尖叫着需要更多酒精。这个时候有人拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“嘿，Cass，没想到能在这里见到你。”  
Dean Winchester换了一件皮夹克，现在他看起来不像个探员了，他更像原本就生活在镇子上的人了，比如一个偶尔会扛着枪去狩猎的汽车修理工，英俊的那个。Castiel觉得自己好像找到了进入RoadHouse的通行证，他不知道的是Dean也是这么想的。  
“你是来喝酒的吗？”  
“当然，你会来酒吧干别的吗？”  
Dean看上去有些紧张，Castiel不明白为什么。很快对方搂着他的肩膀推开了酒吧的门，Winchester家的人总是自来熟，但在所有人的目光聚集到他们身上时，Cass已经没有太多精力想这些问题了。这和Sam一起来的那一次感觉太不一样，年纪更大的那个明显具有冒险精神，和他在一起并不是那么安心。  
Cass开始想念Sam，他希望自己的搭档在这里，但却不想让对方担心。  
“哇哦，贵客。”  
“你好，Ellen。”  
“好久不见，Ellen。”  
他们同时和吧台里的女人打招呼，然后在她面前找到位置，Cass依旧避开了那个红色的凳子。他看到原本在台球桌前和一个长发男人打球的Jo朝他们走来，他感觉Dean放在他肩膀上的手加大了力度，接着才放开。Cass盯着他抽搐了一下的嘴角，然后问Ellen要了一瓶酒。  
“嘿，Jo。”  
“你好，Jo。”  
“男孩们好呀。好久不见了，Dean。”Jo斜靠在吧台上，Castiel忽然觉得气氛有些诡异。  
“是的。”显然Dean也这么觉得，“你最近还好么？”  
“你知道的，就那样。”  
Castiel在略显诡异的状况下灌掉了一瓶酒，很显然那两个人没有注意到这一点，而Ellen似乎对他特别放心，随手又放了两瓶到他面前，然后去招呼别的客人。他转过头继续想搞懂两个人之间的关系。Dean刚想开口就被Jo打断。  
“Ash请你过去来一局。”  
“哦。”Dean看向球桌，那个长发男人和他打了个招呼，Cass发现从前面看他的发型挺正常，“那我去和他赌一局。”  
Jo和Cass目送Dean离开。Cass发现金发美人似乎在生气。他觉得那种莫名其妙的发脾气的方式好像在哪里见过，那种觉得自己没资格这么想却阻止不了的生气。   
“你喜欢Dean。”  
Castiel直视着Jo的眼睛，即使在对方虚张声势瞪回来的情况下依然直视着，而且没有停下酒杯。  
“你喜欢Dean为什么不和他说？事实上我觉得他也喜欢你。”  
“Cass你为什么不和Sam说你喜欢他？”  
Castiel皱起了眉头，似乎不能理解这句话。他总算是有点醉了，Jo这么想着，看着摆在Cass面前空掉的酒瓶们。  
“我没有喜欢...Sam？”  
“天哪，你真是个白痴。”她听到Ellen在叫她过去帮忙，从凳子上离开，但不忘补上一句，“你和那只大麋鹿都是。”  
Castiel不太清晰的思维瞬间把关注点给了麋鹿，他不记得自己的生活里有过什么大麋鹿，他把杯子里最后一点酒送进嘴里，这时候他才觉得自己喝得有点快，但他继续解决下一瓶。  
Dean目送Jo离开，过了一会儿从Ash那张球桌回撤到Castiel旁边。他问Ellen要了进门以来的第一瓶酒。把自己和Cass的杯子倒满，他似乎没有意识到那几个空瓶子是Castiel刚刚解决的。  
“你们谈了什么？”  
“你。”Cass一口气喝掉面前的酒，觉得自己可能沾染到了Jo的情绪，不好的情绪。  
“我的什么？”  
“你喜欢Jo对吗，Dean？”  
“不，我...没有。”Dean慌张到一半突然意识到对方喝醉了，他停下自己加满空酒杯的动作，“你喝了多少Cass？”  
“四瓶左右吧。”Cass说，“我很清醒。”  
Dean从口袋里拿出手机，不需要在通讯录里翻找直接拨通一个电话，顺便压下Castiel试图继续倒酒的动作。  
“Sammy，我觉得你需要来一下RoadHouse。”

“Cass你还好吗？”  
“别问蠢问题。”  
Castiel凑到Sam耳边说了一句话，接着靠在了路灯下，Dean站在他旁边皱着眉头抱着手臂。  
“他要走回家，我没办法把他绑在酒吧里。”所以只能跟出来了。  
“把他交给我就好了。”Sam看着站着不动的哥哥，抬了下眉毛，“我的意思是你可以回去喝酒了。”  
Dean摇摇头，转身回到了酒吧里。  
“嘿，Cass，你怎么了？”  
“我在喝酒。”  
Castiel想要走回到自己车上，他离开路灯后步伐开始摇晃，Sam及时地扶住了他。他们往前走了一段路，在Cass固执的脚步带领下，然后Sam决定打破沉默。他说话的语调并不高，努力让这些句子里不带上责备的意思。  
“不，你知道我不是指这个，从Meg被发现之后你就不太正常，你得停止那些该死的自责。”  
“我们错过了Meg，她在那间木屋里躺了有一个月！如果第三起案子已经发生了呢。如果Lucy已经离开了这里。”  
“所以你要走吗？”  
“我不知道，Sam。”Castiel一只手扯着对方的大衣，“我不想走。我不想离开...这里...你。”  
“但是...我总觉得那是我的...”他努力在不清醒的状态下寻找准确的词汇，“我必须去做的事。我要...对我的家人的行为负责。”  
“Cass那不是你的错，那不是你的责任。”Sam想着，如果Lucifer真的有第二个人格，那他甚至不是你的家人，他不知道这句没说出口的话是安慰自己还是安慰Cass。  
“Cass，看着我。”Sam像是鼓起了全部的勇气，去碰Cass的脸，他的手指能感受到对方的胡渣，“别走。”  
“Sam？”  
Cass歪着头，眨了眨眼睛。  
“不管我们有没有找到Lucifer，别离开我。”  
“我...”  
Castiel没有机会说完，他的话被一个吻堵住了。干净，迅速，印在他嘴唇上的吻。Sam离开他略微有点干燥的唇瓣时，Cass感觉自己晕乎乎的，和喝醉酒的那种不一样，这种感觉更温柔而不是苦涩。他想要更多。  
于是他这么做了。他拉起对方的衣领，踮着脚尖，吻了回去，一个，两个，然后更多。  
Castiel醒来发现自己躺在那张熟悉的床垫上，自己还穿着风衣，但依旧盖着被子。裹得像过冬的熊。他坐起来感觉头有点晕，掀开被子然后自己的手机从口袋里掉出来砸在地板上。  
厨房里一颗毛茸茸的脑袋迅速抬起来。Cass因为不明人员的存在紧张了几秒，然后发现自己的搭档很有可能在一张不是很舒适的椅子上过了一夜。他还是决定先打招呼。  
“早上好，Sam。”  
“早。”  
Sam尴尬地动了动，实际上他并不知道现在该做什么好。他感觉头有点晕乎乎的，但他昨晚可没喝酒，如果非要说接触了酒精那就是Castiel的...想到这里Sam狠狠地拍了一下自己的脑袋，好吧这下真的有点疼了，他觉得自己下手的地方肯定红了一块。他不知道Cass到底记得多少，思维在希望对方什么都不记得了和拜托每个细节都请一清二楚之间挣扎。他抬头看向对方，Castiel带着宿醉的疲惫坐在床垫上，领带是歪的。  
“你还好么，Cass。”  
他从椅子上下来向客厅走去，走到一半却觉得对方可能需要一杯水于是他回到厨房去找水壶和玻璃杯。  
“总体来说挺好的。”Cass说，“就是感觉做了个很糟糕的梦。”  
Sam僵硬了一下，然后继续倒水的动作，然后他走到Cass身边坐到床垫上，这有点不太舒服，他没法找到合适的姿势放置他两条长腿。  
“糟糕的...梦？”  
“我隐约好像记得昨天梦见了牢笼之类的东西。”Cass喝着玻璃杯里的水，Sam看着他上下移动的喉结，“我觉得我们的思维也困在了牢笼里，忽略了一些方面，他不一定要一直呆在这里，一个人可以定期来小镇上不引起注意。比如邮递员，货车司机...”  
“是这个意思吗...”  
“不然呢？”Cass问，然后嘴角微微上扬，看上去有些狡猾，“你以为我在说什么糟糕？昨天的吻吗？”  
“什么？不，我...”天哪他这样笑真好看，Sam想着。  
“昨天的吻很棒，实际上。”  
Sam不知道怎么形容现在的感觉，他先是感到惊讶然后又觉得Castiel这么回答简直太符合他的个性。他没法让自己不露出笑容，他想了想，觉得用一个吻回答是个不错的选择。  
他也这么做了。


	8. 尼克

已经是下午晚些时候了，Sam从一家超市出来，依然没有什么收获。Castiel在一家超市的工作人员那里里得到一条“照片上的人看起来有些面熟有点像之前的送货人”的消息后决定去相邻小镇的物流点看看。Sam提出两个人一起去，但Cass觉得他一个人能搞定，毕竟他们人手有限，而且这个人很久没有来送货了，店员的记忆很可能是错误的。Sam迫切希望Dean那一边传来好消息，自己的哥哥在排查其他的间歇造访者，这是Gabriel给出的定义。但对Castiel却不抱有相同的想法。Sam知道他在心底并不希望Cass，特别是在他自己独自一人的时候，和Lucifer面对面。不仅仅是因为他们是兄弟。如果有一天要去逮捕Dean或者Adam，Sam知道自己一定希望会亲手抓到他，可这不意味着他会好受，同样的情况可以套用在Cass身上。但更重要的是他觉得Lucifer是个太可怕的存在，他应该相信自己搭档的能力，有个声音却在他耳边说Castiel会受伤。  
Sam脑子里闪过翅膀灰烬的画面，然后是睡着的Cass，接着两个画面重叠在一起。  
他晃晃头把这不详的想法丢出大脑，坐进车里向下一家超市驶去。  
这家超市旁边停着一辆大货车，就在仓库前，应该是刚卸好了货。Sam没有选择进入超市，而是向那辆货车走去，他看了看驾驶室，里面没有人。他继续往车后走去，不知道为什么绷紧了神经，他用右手扶住腰间的枪。  
“嘿。”  
声音来自自己的左后方，Sam几乎就要把枪抽出来指着对方了，但他动用了最后一点可怜的控制力。  
“你在这里干什么？”穿着制服的男人向他走来，带着警惕的眼神，手里还拿着一块记事板。Sam看到对方胸口的标志，是这家超市的标志。男人大概只有一米七多一点，而且是个亚裔，有张稚嫩的脸，看起来还没从学校毕业。这和嫌疑人描述不相符，他把手从枪上移开。  
“你是这里的工作人员吗？”Sam展示他的警徽，男人，应该说是男孩明显放松了许多。他点点头，接着问道。  
“有什么可以帮助你的吗，警官？”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“Kevin，Kevin Tran。”  
Sam从上衣口袋里拿出Lucifer照片的复印件。递给男孩看。  
“Kevin，你见过这个男人吗？”  
男孩接过纸张后往后退了一点以便接受更多的光源，他看了有大概十秒左右，就在Sam觉得这是另一次无用功的时候，他开口了。  
“应该是Nick，但Nick的头发颜色更深。这看起来就是律师版本的Nick。”Kevin仰着头看着Sam，然后解释，“就是这辆车的司机，他现在应该去解决晚饭了。你从哪弄来的照片？”  
“等等，你确定吗？”Sam带着不相信的表情再次询问。  
“是的，就是Nick。”  
男孩把皱巴巴的纸张还给Sam。Sam把它收回口袋，虽然他觉得自己已经不太需要了。  
“他往哪边去了？”  
“那边。”男孩指了个方向，“你还有什么要问的吗？我该回去工作了。”  
“不，没有了，谢谢。”  
在男孩往超市方向转身的同时，Sam开始往Kevin指的方向走去。他掏出了手机拨打Dean的电话，然后换到左手上举在耳边，电话通了但是没人接，他等待着，垂着的右手拿着枪，在已经变暗的天色下不是那么显眼。  
他路过一个巷口，电话还是没人接，有什么东西从后面顶在了他的腰上。他最后只感觉到剧烈的疼痛一直延伸到自己脑子里。电击枪，他想着，陷入了昏迷。

Castiel在车里打了一个电话给Sam，没有人接。他看了看时间，对方可能在解决晚饭，快餐店之类的地方并不是那么安静，他们经常在晚餐时漏接电话。于是他觉得自己可以晚点再打。他已经离开了之前超市店员说的那家物流公司，Cass询问了在同一个地方工作了十一年的主管，他觉得照片上的人有些眼熟，但当你见过来来往往太多人时这句话就显得没什么意义了。男人前前后后去询问了几个工作人员，但很可能不怎么上心，因为Cass看到他在询问的同时还打了两个电话，然后回到Castiel的面前，给了他一个名字，Nick。  
“他半年前在这里工作，然后去了另一家公司，对，看上去有点像他。”  
“你觉得他是个怎么样的人？”  
“事实上如果不是别的员工提醒我完全不会觉得这张照片像他，他就是一个货车司机的样子，看到旁边那些人了吗？不喜欢刮胡子，最简单的背心T恤格子衬衫或者其他什么，外加一条牛仔裤，他的衣柜里根本不会有西装领带。”他说，指了指照片，“我对他没什么印象。他很普通，如果是个突出的人我会记得的，没有人会不记得最好的和最差的。但是他，很普通。”  
“他在这里有好朋友吗？”  
“我不觉得他和谁特别要好，他和谁都保持了不错的关系，但好朋友那样的...”男人摇了摇头。  
有那么一瞬间Cass觉得那不可能是Lucifer，他想着这条线索是坏的，因为在他所有的记忆里Lucy都没法和普通这个词联系在一起。自己的哥哥能在所有环境下成为焦点。但普通这个词却很容易和成功的连环杀人犯联系在一起。  
“你知道他现在在哪里工作吗？”  
Cass把照片放回口袋，抬起头问道。  
到达另一家物流公司的时候天已经完全黑了下来，Castiel在一个简陋的办公室里找到了一个负责人，当他再次把那张照片摊开在对方面前时，他在男人眼里捕捉到了一个闪烁的神情。  
就是这里了，他想。  
照片上的人叫Nick，这不重要，重要的是他在不到半个小时之前回来了，没有看见他离开，那个所谓的Nick现在应该还在仓库。  
Castiel试图联系上Sam，但是对方依然没接，但他没在意，因为危险现在在他身边。他甚至有点庆幸自己没有联系上搭档，Cass能想象Sam和他说留在原地等待支援的语气，可他不想留在原地，他只想去亲自证实Lucifer是否在那里。他必须亲手抓住对方的想法掩盖了他脑子里的每一条说这一切不对头的思绪。接着他给Dean打了个电话，与此同时跟随着那位负责人向第十四号仓库走去。  
Cass走近仓库，里面没有灯光，借着从大门照进来的月光他看见里面停着一辆货车，离他不到二十米。他停在了门口。Castiel能清楚地听到自己呼吸的声音，还有手心里的汗，他觉得有什么糟糕的事情发生了。而且绝不是Lucy离开了这么简单。  
跟他一起来的男人打开了仓库的灯，告诉他那就是Nick的车，而Cass让对方出去，随后端起了枪。  
车里没有人，他往后走检查了几排货物，后面也没有人，Cass绕到货车后面，货柜的门虚掩着。  
Cass推开门，让光线进入，手还保持着举枪的姿势。  
里面是空的，他却觉得更不安了，然后他发现这里并不完全是空的。  
货箱地面上有一些暗红的血迹，Cass开始感觉没法控制自己的呼吸，有什么东西从黑暗里伸出手咬住了他的脚踝。他拿出手机再次拨打Sam的电话，他没有检查到的阴影里传来震动。  
Castiel知道自己快要崩溃了，他觉得自己开始从握着电话的指尖碎成粉末。  
他忽然意识到一路走来时只看到十二间仓库，这里并不是第十四间，只是被改叫十四号而已。  
而十三从来不是什么友好的数字。


	9. 死角

Dean撩起隔离带从底下钻进现场，有个微胖的警官拦住了他的去路，而他脑子里冒出来的第一个想法不是出示证件，他只想狠狠揍对方，把这个阻碍他的家伙变成一滩烂泥，但这个想法被压制了下去。Dean机械性地拿出证件，同时抬起头寻找一个身影。  
Castiel站在货车前，像个幽灵，来来往往的人都与他无关。  
这才是Dean想揍的家伙。  
他走向对方的时候清楚地感觉到自己的心跳在胸腔里横冲直撞，他在Cass的身侧停下，抓住对方的衣领拉向自己。Dean只想揍Castiel一顿。  
他被一直跟在身后的小个子抱住拉开，没有多少人注意到了这小小的骚动。他们刚刚失去了一位警探，每个人心里都有自己的想法。Dean的手指扯开了Cass白衬衫最上面那颗扣子，还带歪了对方的蓝色领带，可Castiel还是站在原地，甚至没有抬起头看他一眼，这在Dean的怒火上浇了一桶汽油。  
Gabriel把他甩到一边，他踉跄了几步，站稳后Gab已经挡在了他要保护的人前面。Dean从来不知道这个最大爱好是甜食和美女的家伙能露出这样严肃的表情。简直能吓退一只狮子。  
“你他妈的给我冷静点。”  
他们是兄弟。这种时候Dean才清晰地明白这一点。无论站在他面前的两个人是多么的不同，或者看起来关系并不紧密，他们有相同的姓氏，在一个家庭里长大，他们毕竟是兄弟。  
就像他和Sam一样。  
Dean忽然感到前所未有的疲惫，他停下手上的动作，他意识到自己想揍的不是别人，是自己。  
“还有你，Castiel，你得清醒点。”  
Gabriel转身捧着自己弟弟的脸，强迫对方看向自己，但他只能从Cass的眼睛里看到慌张和困惑，也许还有可怕的绝望和悲伤。他吞了一下唾沫，一种苦涩的味道在他口腔里漫延开来。他从没在Castiel眼里看到过这么复杂的东西。他的弟弟从小就是个单纯的人，即使在许多年后还是单纯得不谙世事。  
Gab停顿了一会儿，然后向前，凑到Cass耳边说。  
“他需要你，Cassy，Sam需要你。”  
“Sam暂时不会有危险。”  
Castiel抬起头，对上Dean的绿眼睛。  
“但是我们该去查一查监控录像了。”

Castiel从没感到过如此恐慌。  
即使他和Dean现在已经站在监控室里，看着画面上那辆被偷的福特轿车缓缓驶出物流公司大门，车里只能看到一个人影，他们想Sam应该在后备箱里。他们有了第一条线索，可Cass还是知道自己并没有从那种恐慌中出来。他围着现场转了一圈，没有太多的发现，有警员在仓库外找到了带血的球棒。Sam被狠狠地揍了一顿，他想着，脑子里开始描绘Sam的反抗和Lucy的镇压，直到画面染上红色。Castiel突然间开始痛恨自己的侧写，他把目光留在那些血迹上的时候只想找个地方把胃里的东西倒出来。  
有警员来帮他们跟踪接下来的车行路径，他和Dean回到了Impala里，他察觉到了气氛的尴尬，毕竟对方在二十分钟之前还想过把自己撕碎，即使那是因为Sam的失踪让Dean乱了阵脚。  
Dean拿出手机示意自己要和Mary通电话，Castiel没轻松多久的心一下子又提了回来。但他只是安静地坐在副驾驶上，没有表现出来。Dean的右手举着手机放在耳边，左手手指在方向盘上无规律地敲打。看来他一样心里没底。  
交谈的时间很短，短到Castiel开始想这个家庭到底经历过什么，Sam从没和他谈过这些，他的搭档是一个习惯把表达停留在愉快上的人，即使是小小的愉快。Castiel想到Sam笑起来露出酒窝的样子，却还是觉得胃疼。Dean把手机递给他的时候他脑子里还是那个微笑，还有总是落在自己肩膀上的大手。他甚至能记起落在他肩膀上的重量。  
“嗨，Cass。”  
“你好，Mary。”  
“你还好么？”  
不好，Castiel心里想着，而且你也不好。  
“我很抱歉，Mary，对不起。”  
“我不需要抱歉Cass，”电话那头传来杯子底碰到洗碗池的声音，“我需要你把我儿子救回来。”  
“我会的。”  
Castiel不确定这会不会是个谎言。  
Impala在离开现场返回警察局之前有人通过摇下的车窗玻璃告知那辆被开走的车似乎回到了他们小镇，在他们驱车快要到达镇上的时候又有电话打来告诉Castiel，有警员在巡逻的时候在一个巷子里找到了那辆福特。里面没有人。  
Dean打转方向盘向Cass重复的那个地名驶去，他们到达的时候那里已经拉起了隔离带。他们下车，借着车里的灯光简单地查看那辆被丢下的车，像电话里那个声音告诉他们的一样。里面没有人。准确的说里面什么也没有。Castiel把头探进后备箱，他发现里面没有血迹，他安慰自己Sam受的伤大概没有他想象中的严重。Dean告诉一个警员他们需要警犬。Cass对此并不抱有太大信心，他不觉得Lucifer会带着一个危险系数比常人高得多的警探走很远或者躲进附近任何一栋楼，即使对方受了伤。但试试总归是好的。他重新起身抬头寻找任何一个监控摄像头，这里没有。他往外走出巷子，这条街道有些荒凉，大多是五金店，对街的往右走几十步路有一家小店还开着门，很奇怪没有人出来看热闹。他决定去碰碰运气。  
坐在店里的是一位老人，Castiel出示了警徽，同时询问有没有看到什么反常的事。他靠近柜台俯视老人的时候才发现对方坐在轮椅里。  
老人摇摇头。  
“你们有监控录像吗？”  
“不，没有。”  
“你在最近一个多小时里有看到一辆福特开过去吗？银色的三厢车。”Castiel试图细化问题。  
“不，警官，没有。我一直盯着电视。”  
回答得很迅速。Cass发现自己因为对方的漫不经心感到有点生气。但他还是不想放弃。  
“那这条街有什么改变吗？比如停了很久的车离开了之类的。”  
“说到这个我得看看。”老人转动轮椅的轮子从柜台后面出来，移动到店门口，期间拒绝了Cass的帮助。  
“就是那只狗那里。”他指着一个方向，Castiel顺着手指看过去，一只警犬站在路边摇尾巴，而Dean在路对面刚好抬起头看到了自己。“那里停了一辆老别克，黑色的，大概有两三个月了。现在不见了。”  
“谢谢你。”Castiel转过头，“我们会需要你尽可能描述那辆车。”  
有警员接替他们的问询工作。但当他们再次回到警察局时已经快十点了。Castiel非常疲惫，可他还是焦虑到没有想睡的欲望，Dean看起来也是一样，只不过他脱下外套躺进了会议室的沙发里。他需要睡眠，也许还需要食物，但先来点睡眠。  
Dean不知道自己睡了多久，Castiel叫醒他的时候，窗外依旧是黑的，唯一不同的是开始下雨了。对方告诉他他们查到了Sam出事的地方，是一家超市，更好的是那是一家二十四小时营业的超市。Dean觉得Cass的蓝眼睛在说他们得去看看。还有关于那辆老别克的消息，它被丢在了小镇的另一头。而警犬在雨天没法追踪，四周同样没有监控，或者像上次运气那么好，有个没事盯着路边的车看的坐轮椅的老人。  
他们不可能离开这里，他们一定还在这里，Castiel想着。  
于是他们出发去超市，没有有用的线索他们只能抬起屁股去敲门。  
而现在他们有了监控录像，在看到录像里Lucifer把失去知觉的Sam拖进货车箱里的时候，那种反胃的感觉又回到了Castiel身上。他移开视线，低下头，却看到Dean放在桌子上的手握紧了。  
“我等不下去了。”  
Dean在离开超市的时候说着，Cass点点头。他们回到Impala上，回到警局，在早晨的简报之后，Bobby决定对整个镇挨家挨户地进行地毯式的搜查。  
在这一天的傍晚，一切好像进入了死角，他们已经搜查了大半个小镇，却没有找到两个人中的任何一个。我们一定错过了什么地方，什么地方我们没有查到，Castiel反复想这个问题，什么地方特别明显我们却没有去找。他盯着地图，试图挖出点思绪，但是却做不到。他的眼眶是红的，因为熬夜的疲惫，还有该死的心急。当天刚刚黑下来的时候，Dean建议他去走一走，实际上他说的是去离警察局不到一百米的速食店买点晚餐回来，但Cass知道他的潜台词。他决定听从这个建议。  
他从速食店里出来，手机响了，一个不认识的号码。  
“你好？”  
“嗨，Cassy。”  
Castiel愣在了原地，他觉得身上的血液仿佛在瞬间冷却了下来。他还记得这个声音，和声音的主人。  
“Lucifer，”他艰难地开口，然后想到了一个名字，“Sam在哪？”  
“哦你想见他。他很好，我可以带你去看他。”对方用不急不慢的语调说着，“不过现在把你的垃圾食品和腰上的枪一起丢进垃圾桶，看到你对面一辆灰色的Jeep了吗？上去启动，别做任何小动作，我在看着你呢。”  
Castiel甚至没有试图寻找对方的身影，他很快按照指示丢掉了一切坐到了车上，上面还挂着钥匙，他启动汽车，有人打开副驾驶的门，坐到了他身边。  
黑色的头发，还有没剃干净的胡渣，穿着深色的法兰绒外套和牛仔裤，他的印象里Lucifer是另一个人。而且手里不会拿着Sam的枪。  
“最后一步，丢掉你的手机。”自己的哥哥微笑着看着他，像是很享受这份重逢，“我们得在Dean Winchester找到我们之前找到Sam。”  
Castiel一点也不享受这样的重逢，他看着对方的眼睛，然后把手机丢出了窗外。觉得心里空荡荡的。直到他再次想到Sam。  
“开车吧，弟弟，相信我，Sam的处境比你好多了。他会非常安全，只要你配合让我完成我的作品。”  
现在他明白Lucifer的意思了。从未有过的，Castiel发现欣喜和绝望可以搅在一起，他在人生中第一次觉得想哭。  
这一切都不重要，他想着，毕竟Sam会好好地回来的。  
我会救他回来的。


	10. 天使

Dean Winchester坐在自己的宝贝Impala里，感觉有什么东西压在他肩膀上，让他打方向盘的手势都变得僵硬。这种感觉并不常见，但出现的时间通常都不是什么幸运的时刻。他不是没有承受过失去谁，实际上他甚至承受住了John的去世。一发在墙上拐弯跳弹在一个巷子里结束了他们父亲的生命，当他们把棺材降进地底深处的时候，Adam还扯着Mary的裙子抽泣，而Dean站在一旁把手轻轻搭在Sam肩膀上，他能感觉到Sammy在控制自己不去颤抖，他们已经哭过了，现在他想和Mary表现得一样坚强。那个时候他的弟弟们还没有长得那么高，只是两个孩子。但他有足够成熟去让这一切折磨自己，有那么一段时间他只想把自己溺死在酒精里。Dean想着，这就像一面旗帜的倒下，让其他失去与之相比都显得不那么沉重了。  
想着John，Dean觉得自己开始适应那种沉重感，家人永远是他力量的源泉。他必须振作起来。  
因为这一次，他什么也不能失去了。  
在此之前，他在办公室里倒腾那个该死的咖啡机前花了一点时间，那些难喝的深褐色液体始终留不进他的杯子里。最后他决定打电话给出去买外卖的Cass让他顺便带点回来。电话没有人接。他尝试第二次，还是没有人接。  
Dean感觉自己的心纠结成了一根细线。  
他甚至没有来得及拿沙发里的外套就冲出了警局，只有不到一百米的距离，他想，也许他已经在回来的路上了所以没接电话。Dean没有在去的路上看到Castiel的身影，他粗鲁地推开速食店的门，吓到了店里坐着的几个零散的顾客，店员从柜台后面抬起头。  
“你好...有什么需要帮助的吗？”  
不，不不，没有Castiel。他到哪里去了。Dean走出店铺，再一次开始拨打电话。他借着路灯看见门口的垃圾桶里放着一只完好的外卖袋子，目光被吸引过去。隔着塑料袋和透明包装盒他隐约分辨出那是一个派。他把袋子取出来，底下压着的枪让他有点崩溃。  
他手里拿着这些东西不自主地退到马路上，好像听见了有手机在响。  
对面路边有东西在发光，他快步走过去，看到了Castiel的手机。  
事情好像不能更糟糕了，直到Dean看到Gabriel黑着脸冲进会议室像是要把他的脸摁进工作台里。但对方没有这么做，他们时间不多了，也没有打一架的精力。  
他们到底错过了什么，Dean想着。  
Lucifer还镇上，Sam和Castiel也还在，他们不可能一直躲在一辆可以移动的车里，只能在某个建筑物里。Lucifer需要一个地方安置受伤的Sam，但是不能让他有机会求救，也不能让他遇到地毯式搜查的警员。  
什么地方，什么房子我们不会去查，Dean转换一个思路。  
警察局，这是他第一个想法，但是不可能。警员的房子，这是第二个，但是还是可能性太小。而且Lucifer还需要用灰烬画好那些个讨厌的翅膀。  
或者他不需要。Dean站在贴满了各种信息的黑板前看到了那些翅膀图案的照片，忽然认识到死角在哪。  
Impala无视了所有的限速标识，但Dean觉得还不够快。雨开始越下越大，他的副驾驶上放着一把狙击枪，那也是个安慰，他想，他害怕自己不能及时赶到的代替品，他出发前从后备箱里取出来的。  
而现在，他去带他们回来。

Sam第一次在黑暗里醒来时能清楚地感觉自己在一辆行驶的车里，他的后背上传来一阵酸痛，他坐起身，发现被铐住的双手给他带来了不小麻烦。Sam试着活动了一下，接着检查了自己身上还剩什么，没有枪也没有手机也没有钱包，唯一找到的是他的右边裤子口袋里的一个硬币。接着感觉到车辆好像在倒进什么地方。对方要停下车了，他想，接着就是打开货柜的门。  
想到这里他集中精神从坐着的位置站起来，他看不清周围的情况，只能沿着货箱壁摸索着前进。当他摸索到柜门的时候车已经完全熄火停了下来。他可以听到有人从驾驶室出来关上车门的声音。接着是有人在拉开门栓的声音。  
突如其来的刺眼的灯光打乱了Sam心里所有的反抗计划，几乎在看到Lucifer的脸的同时手电筒的光照在了他的眼睛上，他抬起手臂遮挡，接着手臂上传来的疼痛提醒他自己被什么东西打中了了。  
“我不相信你，Sam Winchester。”  
Sam知道自己的手一定断了，他进入防御姿势，只能看到Lucifer跳进货柜里，丢掉了手电筒，另一只手里拿着棒球棍。事情发生的很快，几乎就是在句子结束的时候，对方挥动球棒打在他的背上，接着是身侧，打在他的肋骨上，接着他只能感觉到不断袭来的攻击。而对方还在说着。  
“看看你Sam，你至少有一米九吧，而且还是个受过专业训练的警探。”Lcifer没有停下手里的动作，“这不公平，我没法预料到你会干出什么让人不得不结束你生命的事来。”  
Sam除了吃痛的声音没法吐出别的有意义的句子。  
“我不喜欢杀计划之外的东西，而且我刚刚更改的计划需要你的帮助。”  
这场单方面的殴打终于停了下来。  
Sam怀疑自己的肋骨也断了。他抬起头，这时候他才第一次看到Lucifer的脸。几乎是黑色的头发，还有无害的笑容。Lucifer示意Sam起来走在他前面，Sam只能照做。他看着对方从口袋里掏出自己的手机丢在货箱里，然后站起来捂着受伤的位置离开货车。  
“我只是需要他们知道你在我手上。”Lucifer解释着，拿出了Sam的佩枪。  
他们走出所在的仓库，向一个方向走了一段路，找到了一辆车，Lucifer把球棒丢进旁边的草丛里，然后打开后备箱。  
“我知道你个子比较大所以进去会很不舒服，但是我还不想让子弹在你身体上穿个洞，当然从医学上来说那些没有穿过去的那些通常更严重。”  
Sam躺进了后备箱。  
车子平稳地行驶了挺长的时间，Sam在狭小的空间里开始思考发生的所有事。既然Lucifer不准备杀自己，他也就不需要太忧心忡忡。他为自己的不小心感到懊恼，他依旧觉得发生在超市外的只是偶遇不是设计，因为恶魔刚刚说的话证明如果不是Lucifer先发现自己，他和Cass一定已经逮到了对方。Castiel的名字出现在他脑子里的时候他忽然安稳了下来，他相信Cass有机会找到他们。但是既然谋杀还没有结束，他也不是那第三人，那么第三个受害者是谁。  
Castiel的名字再次出现在他脑子里。  
Lucifer需要他来完成的计划，目标只可能是与他有关的人。  
Sam感觉车停了下来，当他从后备箱出来，过大的动作让他的胸前剧烈地痛了起来。他靠在墙边缓了缓，发现自己在一个巷子里，安静的街道上没有人，接下来他们换了一辆车，Sam进另了一个后备箱。过了不久之后是第三辆。  
当他们最终到达目的地的时候已经下起了雨。Sam认识这个地方，借着恍惚的手电筒光线他认出了这片树林，在这条小河旁停下只能去一个地方，Meg的木屋。这很聪明，Sam想着，谁会来一个案发现场。  
“走吧，我的时间很紧，他们总有一天会想到这里。”Lucifer依旧握这枪开口，但是他手里多了一个黑色的包。  
沉默地前进了大概五分钟，他们看到了木屋。  
“第三个人是谁？”  
在走下地下室的时候，Sam知道这几乎是他被绑起来之前最后的提问机会。  
“你不需要问不是吗？你知道的。”  
“他是你弟弟。”  
“我想你搞错了。”Sam被一副手铐铐住了一只手，另一端拉到一根结实的管子上锁上，Lucifer解开他把他双手连在一起的那一副。“这里可没有Lucifer。”  
Sam试着抬起受伤的手臂，可太疼了。  
“这里只有Satan。”  
Sam再次在黑暗里醒来的时候感觉自己好像被浸在硫酸里，他浑身都在疼。主要问题来自胸前的肋骨，他可以不移动断掉的手臂，也可以保持住一个姿势不碰到其他受伤的地方，但是他不能不呼吸。可只要他一呼吸，那种可怕的痛感就像潮水一样袭来，钻进他每一个细胞里。在被丢进地下室之前，Lucifer检查了一下他的伤势，好像这一切都不是他造成的一样。对方友好地告知他伤到了心前区的第四和五根肋骨，所以为了他的生命安全，最好不要乱动。  
然后男人上阶梯，关上了门。  
现在Sam挪动了一下试图找到更舒适姿势，没有成功。他不确定自己睡了多久，地下室里格外安静，他只能隐约听到雨声，这只能说明雨挺大的。过了一会儿他听了楼上传来脚步声。两个人的脚步声。他的心揪了起来。  
“你看，他很好。”  
Lucifer的声音夹杂在开门声里，有光线从楼梯上落下来，Sam看到一个熟悉的影子印在门框上。没等他开口，Castiel已经离开了门框的位置，走向他。  
“嘿，Sam，你还好么？”  
“不，别这样Cass，别相信他。”  
Sam觉得肋骨可能已经戳进了他的心脏里，他感觉自己在哗啦啦地流血。Lucifer打开了地下室的灯，他终于看清了对方的脸，还有被淋湿的风衣。Cass那双漂亮的蓝眼睛看着他，然后开始检查他受伤的情况，接着他的搭档看到Sam担忧的脸，安慰似的笑了笑。他讨厌这个微笑。Sam抬起他的受伤的那只手，压下对方检查的手，什么疼痛也比不上他再次伸手触碰到Cass脸颊然后去抹平那个微笑的感觉。Sam觉得自己才是杀死Castiel的那个。  
“你为什么来这里？Castiel，你不该在这。”  
“Sam你会安全的。”  
“别这样。”  
“我觉得会面时间该结束了，我向你保证，Cassy，在这之后Sam会完好的回去。”  
Sam几乎能想象Lucifer看表的动作，但他的眼睛被定在了Castiel身上，像是在说服对方，即使他知道那不可能，但他没法移开也不想移开。  
“我得走了。”Cass最后说着。同样没法把视线从Sam身上移开。  
那是一个吻，落在Sam的嘴唇上，干燥迅速。却可以让Sam崩溃。  
“不！Cass！不！”  
当Castiel重新回到楼上的时候，Lucifer的枪抵在了他的胸口上。Castiel平静地转过头，蓝眼睛还是不肯离开Sam。Sam挣扎着，嘶吼着，被锁住的那只手上勒出了血几乎要脱臼。但是没有人回应。  
Sam听见枪响，像是从遥远的地方传来，带着温度的尸体从楼梯上滚下来。


	11. 麦片

电视机里播放着早间新闻，Sam窝在沙发里，右手臂挂在胸前。  
新闻说的是自己的案子，或者是关于总统候选人的杀人犯兄弟的案子。Michael在采访中公开回应了这一话题，大概是这几天最热的新闻了，他是个非常聪明的人，Sam觉得，在各种意义上完美地划分自己和Lucifer关系，但却没有刻意淡化他们之间的亲情，而且在为自己弟弟的所作所为道歉的同时不忘表彰另外两个弟弟为破案做出的贡献，也就是Castiel和Gabriel。整个采访下来Sam就要觉得其实Michael是个受害者，而Heaven家拯救了世界，至于Winchester们，并没有参与这起案件。这么想着Sam觉得自己手臂又疼了起来，他隔着石膏摸了摸手臂，安慰自己那只是幻觉。他的手还要挺长一段时间才能好，他对此并没有什么抱怨，至少他没有丢了性命。然后新闻转到华尔街相关，Sam的注意力开始涣散。  
有那么一段时间只要他闭上眼睛，脑子里就会一遍一遍地回放那一天在Meg的小屋里的画面。Lucifer用自己的佩枪抵住Castiel的胸口，手指放在扳机上，但Cass并不在意对方，他只是转过头看着自己，好像他已经为Sam死过无数次了一样平静。Sam看着那双蓝眼睛，他知道那双眼睛一旦变得无神，自己也会一起死去。但他动不了，他每向对方移动一厘米他感觉自己的身体就沉重了一分，他只能等待枪响。  
Sam知道这些画面会伴随他直到死亡，即使它会慢慢淡去，但不会消失。  
他也并不希望这些消失，如果不是Dean及时赶到，也许那不算准确的赶到，他甚至离木屋还有十几步路，如果不是自己的哥哥及时站在窗外开枪，这就是结局了。他得记住这些，他需要那些画面告诉自己这一辈子都必须尽其所能去保护好重要的人。他不会让这一切再次发生。  
身后伸过来一只手放在他肩膀上。  
“嘿，你醒了。”他用自己健康的那只手覆上去，“电视声音太响了吗？”  
“早，Sam。”  
“早，Cass。”  
Castiel俯下身子搂住Sam，感受着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋传来的温度，顺便把头埋进对方颈窝。  
“你在看什么？”  
“总统候选人的采访，可惜你已经错过了。”  
“别用那种语气说Michael，他是我哥哥。”  
“嘿，对不起我的小翅膀。”  
Cass还是保持着那个姿势，好像在证明他并没有清醒过来。被窝的魅力是巨大的，Sam想着，如果不是一不小心撞到了手肘他根本不会这么早起床。借着清晨的阳光看墙上图钉的痕迹有点恍如隔世的感觉，让人有些睡不回去。而且那张床垫有点小，他心里盘算着去买张大一点的床，又或者他们不该继续窝在这件小公寓里，不仅小而且没有电梯，说实话要在一天工作之后爬六楼并不是那么愉快，他们该去买一栋房子，带院子的房子，能放得下两个大男人，最好还能养一只和Juliet一般大的狗狗。  
“你想吃早餐吗？”  
Castiel抬起头，歪过脑袋去看厨房。  
“如果你管那该死的水果麦片叫早餐的话，那么答案是否定的。”  
“麦片很有营养，简单，但是有营养。”  
Dean会同意他的，Sam没有把这半句说出来。自己的哥哥没有放弃FBI的工作选择留下来，连Jo也没能让他留下来，他们总是这样拖着，却喜欢教训自己，好像四岁是一个巨大的年龄跨度。但他总有一天会回来的，Sam知道。  
“好吧，你需要钙和蛋白质。”Cass放开Sam走向冰箱，“让我看看我们有什么。”  
Sam转过身子趴在沙发靠背上，看着Cass打开冰箱门的背影，想起他第一次来这间公寓的时候，他没能知道那里面有些什么，现在这成了他们两个人的冰箱，他好像还是不太清楚那里面有什么，但那些都不重要了，重要的是。  
“我有你，Cass。”  
“什么？”  
对方直起身转向他，手里拿着两个鸡蛋。  
“我爱你。”  
“你知道的，”Castiel仿佛听了一辈子这句话，他重新把注意力给冰箱，“我也爱你。”

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢大家。


End file.
